Fiamme Dio
by EvyRamos
Summary: Algo está acontecendo entre o passado e o futuro, Giotto não sabe o que. Ele acabou de derrotar Mukuro e sua gangue, negociar com os Vindice por sua liberdade e agora tem que lidar com problemas do futuro que estão assombrando-o. O que quer que Reborn viu, o deixou abalado, mesmo que Giotto não veja, ele consegue sentir, graças a sua Hiper Intuição. O que será que aconteceu?
1. Chapter 1

_A cidade estava tranquila, ao menos, a primeira vista. A verdade era que todos eles estavam de luto, alguém importante havia morrido e todos os habitantes sentiam sua falta, afinal, aquele que tinha morrido, apesar de ser um cidadão comum em estilo de vida, sempre era visto em obras em favor os moradores e da comunidade em geral._

 _O clima naquela cidade costumava ser nublado e, por vezes, chuvoso, por causa da quantidade de nuvens e dias chuvosos que prevaleciam no céu da cidade, mas foi em um mês de dias belos e ensolarados que agourou uma sucessão de tragédias. Ah! Que bela ironia que os poetas descrevem dias bons com a aparência ensolarada, mas foram exatamente os dias ensolarados que representaram seus dias ruins, ao menos, era o que os habitantes de Namimori acreditavam fielmente._

 _Tudo o que os moradores queriam saber é como isso foi acontecer e será que, de alguma forma, essa tragédia poderia ter sido evitada?_

 _Mal sabiam eles, é que na verdade suas conclusões estavam erradas sobre algo. Não teve "um mês ensolarado que agourou a tragédia" como eles mesmos acreditavam tudo teve início cinco anos antes em um dia completamente normal para quase todos, menos uma determinada família._

 _Talvez eles não percebessem, mas o futuro é sempre incerto e alguém que pode sempre conectar o presente com o futuro pode ser a ponte para a salvação de todo o caos que estava prestes a sair das sombras e afetar diretamente o resto do mundo._

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

A família Sawada era diferente das outras famílias. Tsuna sempre soube disso, mas ele achava que isso era por culpa dele. _Afinal, ele era um garoto especial_. Apesar de nunca entender o que queriam dizer com isso sempre que lhe dirigiam essa frase. Aquilo era um elogio, ou as outras pessoas não sabiam muito bem como o descrever?

Aos quatro anos de idade, seu pai, Iemitsu, levou seu irmão mais velho, Giotto, para a Itália, alegando que queria passar algum tempo com o seu filho mais velho. Tsuna estranhou aquilo, afinal, se ele queria passar mais tempo com seu filho mais velho, porque não ficava logo no Japão e vivia sua vida com _os seus_ _ **dois filhos**_ _e sua_ _ **esposa**_! Aos quatro anos de idade, Tsuna deixou de considerar Iemitsu parte da família, afinal, o homem nunca estava lá e Tsuna poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantos dias seu pai ficou em casa de visita, ao todo, desde que ele se lembra. **Três dias no total**. E o pior de tudo, _aquele homem_ apenas ficava deitado no tapete da sala apenas de cuecas transformando todo o chão em um lugar imundo cheio de garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas. _Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais SAGRADO!_ O idiota ainda ousava oferecer essas bebidas para os seus filhos! _**Nenhum deles tinha sequer**_ _ **dez anos**_!

Com o passar do tempo, Tsuna foi crescendo e percebendo o quão diferente ele era das outras crianças de sua idade, via que por traz de cada brincadeira infantil tinha alguma lição de vida, tão bem escondida, que até mesmo os adultos ficavam surpresos quando ele dizia suas descobertas. Aos seis anos, Tsuna era um garoto introspectivo, cético e observador, e por isso não tinha amigos. Foi nessa idade, inclusive, que Tsuna foi sequestrado. Sua mãe, Nana, sem saber o que fazer ligou para Iemitsu incansavelmente até que ele atendesse, ela precisava de ajuda. Ao contar dos problemas, a resposta recebida foi " _Tuna-chan deve estar dormindo na casa de um amigo e provavelmente se esqueceu de ligar para avisar, Nana-chan. Não se preocupe, não deve ser nada demais_ ". Acontece que Nana sabia que seu filho mais novo não tinha amigos, e ele estava desaparecido fazia duas semanas, era pouco provável que ele tivesse se esquecido de voltar para casa. Isso abriu completamente os olhos de Sawada Nana para com quem ela havia se casado, e, mais duas semanas depois, Tsunayoshi é encontrado vagando pelo quarteirão de sua casa, coberto de sangue.

Aos oito anos de idade, algo mudou na vida de Tsuna, ele avançou algumas séries escolares, começou a se interessar por tecnologia e fez um amigo, seu primeiro amigo. Apesar de não admitir em voz alta, ele era grato ao seu amigo, por estar ao seu lado, o ajudando a suportar as consequências do sequestro que sofreu dois anos antes. Apesar de seu amigo ser tão introspectivo quanto ele, e não gostarem de aglomerações, ambos tinham motivos diferentes para isso, mas não impedia a amizade que tinham e isso os fazia serem felizes.

Durante os anos seguintes, ele continuou vivendo sua vida normalmente e, de novo, sua vida mudou. O garoto introspectivo tinha ido embora, era apenas tímido, mas continuava bastante observador para algumas coisas. Ele também começou a se destacar de uma maneira boa na escola e, por isso, se tornou popular. Apesar disso, ele continuava tendo apenas um amigo, seu primeiro e único amigo de verdade. Agora, aos treze anos de idade, Tsuna pressentia que algo iria acontecer, apenas não sabia o que. Talvez fosse apenas a sua intuição lhe alertando, mas ele preferia coloca-lo como uma preocupação de segundo plano. Preferindo deixar de pensar nisso enquanto ia para a escola, naquele horário, cedo para muitos, atrasado em sua concepção.


	2. Chapter 2

Gianini atualizou a bazuca decenal. Pra falar a verdade, ele não atualizou a bazuca em si, mas sua tecnologia. Agora eles tinham uma pistola especial para viagens no tempo. Eles poderiam programar quantos anos no futuro eles queriam e fazer ajustes de quanto tempo ficaria por lá.

As novidades eram basicamente que agora poderiam escolher entre um ano, cinco anos ou dez anos no futuro e a duração poderia ser ajustada para cinco minutos, uma hora ou um dia. Simples, mas útil. Ninguém via utilidade em passar mais de um dia no futuro e ver as consequências de suas ações antes de dez anos seria uma boa, por isso poderiam escolher entre um ano – ver as consequências em curto prazo –, cinco anos – ver as consequências em médio prazo- ou dez anos – consequências em longo prazo. Definitivamente, a melhor contribuição de Gianini até agora, na opinião de Reborn, que mesmo assim, não vai admitir isso em voz alta.

Apesar de ser o melhor hitman do mundo, Reborn era muito curioso. Ele já tinha visto o Lambo de dez anos no futuro e ele sempre parecia mostrar nostalgia e melancolia quando ele aparecia no passado. Olhava para Giotto algumas vezes com um ar melancólico, nostálgico e um pouco irritado. Reborn chegou a questiona-lo uma vez, quando teve a chance, e se surpreendeu ao saber que o seu aluno fez uma decisão errada em um determinado momento entre o presente e daqui a dez anos. Isso foi há alguns meses atrás e, desde então, Giotto parece ter ficado com medo de tomar decisões sem ajuda, ele hesita, ele questiona e algumas vezes não age. _Isso havia se tornado um problema grande_. Então Reborn pediu/ameaçou Gianini para atualizar a bazuca decenal, assim ele poderia saber exatamente no que o seu aluno errou e ajudaria a evitar esse erro já que Lambo, apesar de ser uma criança, era razoavelmente bem inteligente e de bom coração, tinha se transformado em um adolescente rude e frio. Nas, agora, poucas vezes que o Lambo de seis anos usou a bazuca decenal, ele trocava de lugar com um Lambo com feridas profundas que jorravam sangue ou o Lambo que aparecia estava encharcado de sangue, e não o seu próprio. O que levava Reborn a acreditar, que a criança vaca, futuramente, se tornaria um assassino. E assim que o Lambo deles voltasse, ele estaria se debulhando em lágrimas, mais assustado do que quando ele estava antes de sua viagem para o futuro. Isso foi até o mês passado, na ultima visita de Lambo ao futuro o deixou assustado de tal modo que ele _literalmente_ jogou a bazuca decenal na lixeira mais próxima. Esse foi o gatilho para que Reborn solicitasse uma atualização da tecnologia, ele _tinha que saber o que estava errado com o futuro_. Nono havia escolhido Giotto como sucessor porque não queria outra geração de derramamento de sangue, e agora, parecia que essa não foi a sua melhor escolha.

Ok, tecnologia de viagem no tempo atualizada, Reborn decidiu testar por si mesmo sem que ninguém soubesse. Se algo de errado acontecesse, ele relataria ao Nono. Hora de testar.

Reborn decidiu-se por ficar apenas cinco minutos do próximo ano. Simples, era uma ótima maneira de começar. Ele até que gostou do que viu. Ele estava em um quarto padrão japonês, sentado em uma cadeira giratória branca virada de frente para a cama, lhe dando a vista de um garoto incrivelmente parecido com Giotto, à diferença sendo apenas a cor dos olhos e cabelo. O menino tinha cabelos castanhos claros, como trigo e olhos castanho mel enquanto Giotto era loiro de olhos azuis escuros. Aquele devia ser Sawada Tsunayoshi, o irmão mais novo de Giotto. Ele estava deitado na cama de solteiro, dormindo junto com Lambo e uma criança chinesa com cabelo trançado. Reborn colocaria suas apostas de que era a aluna que Fon tanto se gabava. Todos eles pareciam tranquilos ali, naquela madrugada, afinal, na Itália era apenas por volta das oito da noite então no Japão era por volta das quatro da madrugada. Então em um ano, as coisas ainda estavam tranquilas e essa constatação deixou Reborn aliviado.

Logo os cinco minutos tinham se passado e o grande hitman sentiu a fumaça rosa o rodear e leva-lo de volta para o seu tempo. Reborn não devia se surpreender com o fato de encontrar os pirralhos ao qual estava cuidando rodeando-o com um olhar cheio de expectativa. Em algum momento eles tinham aparecido naquela sala e encontraram o futuro Reborn. Eles deveriam estar se divertindo muito com ele enquanto Reborn estava aproveitando um momento mais pacifico. Tudo bem foi bom para ambos os lados então.

Reborn teve de esperar mais três minutos para que pudesse usar a pistola novamente. Apesar de a tecnologia ter sido atualizada, agora precisava de pelo menos oito minutos para se pudesse atirar outra vez, ou poderia sobrecarregar as propriedades da pistola.

Na segunda vez, Reborn foi para cinco anos à frente, por cinco minutos, novamente.

 **Ele estava na Itália, mais especificadamente, em um cemitério. Giotto e os outros estavam a sua frente. G e seu meio-irmão estavam lançando maldições para o 'Maníaco viciado em marshmallows', quem quer que fosse essa pessoa. Lambo que, neste período de tempo tinha apenas onze anos, era o mais próximo da lápide, ele estava literalmente deitado sobre ela, chorando e gritando "Tsuna-nii! Volte, por favor...". O clima estava completamente triste e o céu ameaçava chover. Um relâmpago reverberou pelo lugar e Lambo levantou a cabeça. A aura do Lambo de seis anos era sempre infantil e alegre, quando Lambo tinha um ano, eles haviam testado a bazuca decenal, então Reborn sabia que o Lambo de onze anos era educado e amoroso, e o Lambo com dezesseis anos era melancólico e frio, principalmente com Giotto.**

 **E naquele instante, Reborn percebeu que nesse dia especifico foi, provavelmente, o que transformou a personalidade de Lambo. 'Tsuna-nii' era, sem sombra de duvidas, Sawada Tsunayoshi, o garoto que vai cuidar de Lambo quando ele estiver em Namimori. Ao menos, foi o que deu a entender quando Reborn usou a pistola pela primeira vez, parecia que Tsunayoshi e Lambo formariam um laço forte entre eles, e se é Tsunayoshi morto em cinco anos...**

" **A culpa é toda sua!" Lambo gritou, sua aura similar a sua versão de dezesseis anos, Giotto deu um passo para trás enquanto abaixava a cabeça "Você não devia ter mantido Tsuna-nii no escuro! Ele deveria saber sobre a máfia, sobre a Vongola, TUDO! Ele estava preocupado com você e por isso estava te procurando! SE VOCÊ TIVESSE CONTADO A ELE, ELE SABERIA SE DEFENDER!". Com isso, Lambo se levantou e começou a correr, indo embora daquele lugar.**

 **A fumaça rosa começou a envolver Reborn, que fechou os olhos, se deixando ser levado de volta para o seu tempo, enquanto pensava nas palavras de Lambo.**

Assim que abriu os olhos novamente, todos estavam ao redor dele, pareciam preocupados. Provavelmente sentindo o luto do futuro Reborn e o atual.

"Reborn..." Giotto hesitou em continuar falando, talvez isso tivesse haver com o Reborn de cinco anos no futuro "Ele disse... Ele disse que alguém importante morreu" e Reborn podia sentir a preocupação transbordando em cada letra.

"Eu não posso dizer nada, Baka-Gio" e era a verdade, qualquer coisa dita poderia até mesmo piorar a situação que ele viu do futuro. Poderia, até, matar Tsunayoshi mais cedo ou mesmo mudar a forma como ele foi morto, talvez fosse mais brutal. Então ele olhou para Gianini, os oito minutos já haviam passado, agora, ele iria ver o que acontece em dez anos.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Giotto estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele, Reborn, seus guardiões e alguns dos irmãos de seus guardiões estavam indo para Namimori por ordens do Nono Don Vongola. Para ele, ir para a sua cidade natal era algo bom, ele sentia falta de sua mãe e de seu irmãozinho, apesar de não se lembrar deles muito bem, afinal, ele não os via há anos, apenas em fotos, que já estavam muito antigas e nada atualizadas dos dois. Giotto se entristeceu um pouco ao pensar que seu irmãozinho, talvez, nem sequer lembrasse que ele existia. Mas Giotto o protegeria, ficaria ao lado dele o máximo que pudesse, afinal, uma famíglia mafiosa se instalou em Namimori e ele tinha que investigar. Era bem capaz de que, enquanto estivesse investigando, a famíglia tentasse usar sua família contra si como ponto fraco, como acontecia nos filmes que os irmãos Bovino gostavam de assistir, então ele iria cuidar deles com todas as suas forças.

Giotto também estava pensando em uma forma de evitar falar da máfia para seus familiares, afinal, isso poderia prejudica-los e Giotto não queria isso. Mas mesmo assim, ele queria passar um tempo com o seu irmãozinho, saber o que ele gostava agora, ver o quanto tinha crescido e ser próximo dele da mesma forma que eram antes de ter sido forçado a partir com o pai para a Itália, mas sabia que esse ultima era impossível por um único motivo: naquela época não havia segredos entre eles, mas agora ele queria esconder seu envolvimento com a máfia.

Giotto olhou para seus guardiões e os irmãos deles interagindo. G e Hayato estavam discutindo outra vez. Demon estava com Chrome e Mukuro, que apesar deles três não serem irmãos, era muito semelhante. Durante a conversa, Mukuro e Demon soltavam aquela risada excêntrica que só os dois tinham. Enquanto isso, Lampo e Lambo estavam dormindo como se fossem contorcionistas. Suspirando, Giotto viu Alaude e Knuckle estavam conversando, ou melhor, tendo uma conversa quase unilateral, já que Alaude respondia com grunhidos ou monossílabas ocasionalmente. Asari estava tocando sua flauta de maneira tranquila. Pelo que Giotto sabia sobre eles, os irmãos deles viviam em Namimori. Knuckle tinha dois irmãos mais novos, Asari tinha um irmão caçula, mas ele não sabia sobre Alaude, lembrava-se de tê-lo conhecido em Namimori, mas não sabia absolutamente nada sobre sua família.

Reborn olhou para ele naquele instante, desviando o seu olhar do Leon celular, que estava usando para trocar mensagem com alguém. Como Bianchi estava em Veneza ele estava respirando tranquilamente sem todo o grude de sua "amante". Ela não parecia ter entendido muito bem o fato de Reborn ter pedido "um tempo" no relacionamento que tinham, então só conseguiram deixa-la em Veneza, por tempo indeterminado, enquanto Giotto e seu grupinho mafioso iam para Namimori. Na verdade, amantes ficaram na Itália, ou seja, Bianchi e Elena. Eles quase deixaram Chrome por lá, também, mas eles sabiam que, com a ligação que ela possui com Mukuro, ela iria aparecer no Japão de qualquer jeito.

"Baka-Gio, sua mãe vai estar te esperando no aeroporto para leva-lo para casa" disse Reborn com um sorriso sádico. Giotto estranhou o fato do irmão dele não o esperar no aeroporto por alguns instantes, até pensar em uma solução obvia, seu irmão achava que tinha sido abandonado e por isso o estava evitando. "Mas é um baka mesmo... Parece que o seu irmão está na escola há essa hora".

Giotto soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ele não queria que seu irmãozinho pensasse coisas ruins sobre ele. Ele se perguntou o que seu irmãozinho fazia na escola naquela hora, afinal, ainda devia ser cedo demais para um estudante estar na escola naquele horário, mesmo que ele fizesse parte de algum clube escolar.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Nana estava feliz por seu filho mais velho estar voltando para casa. Ela estava trocando mensagens com o professor particular de seu filho, que parece ter sido contratado por seu marido. Nana tinha combinado com Reborn o melhor horário para chegar ao Japão, chegando à conclusão que se eles conseguissem dormir no avião, estariam quase que completamente descansados para chegar a tempo de irem para a escola. Nana decidiu-se por fazer um obento para seu filho e os amigos dele, para que eles não passassem mal de fome. Queria se mostrar mais prestativa. Enquanto isso, ao longe, dava para se notar um grupo de adolescentes andando em sua direção, enquanto um deles corria até ela com os braços abertos prontos para um abraço, seus cabelos loiros e indomáveis balançando com o movimento da corrida. Giotto... Seu filho tinha crescido tanto. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, eles se abraçaram fortemente. Aliviando seus corações da saudade que sentiam um do outro.

"Mama, eu senti a sua falta" disse Giotto olhando no fundo dos olhos de sua mãe assim que eles se separaram um pouco do abraço sem se afastarem do corpo um do outro.

"Gio-kun, mama sentiu saudades" ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos "Okaeri, meu filho".

"Tadaima, mama" os olhos de Giotto marejaram, ele se sentia tão feliz.

Aquele era um momento lindo e sentimental. Era possível ver o amor fraternal entre eles. Naquele momento, só existia Nana e seu filho, como se o Juudaime Vongola não existisse. Eles tinham tanto para falar, tanto tempo para passar juntos agora, iriam repor o tempo que ficou fora, fazer coisas em família... Tantas coisas em mente que nenhum dos dois sabia como começar. Nana abraçava seu filho, que cresceu tanto que a passava em altura, e acariciava suavemente os cabelos loiros e arrepiados de seu filho mais velho.

O momento mãe e filho chegam ao seu fim quando Reborn acertou a cabeça de Giotto com o Leon martelo. Os guardiões estavam ao redor deles e logo as apresentações começaram. O momento agradável voltou e como todos os que iriam para a escola já tinham se trocado quando estavam no voo, eles decidiram por um café da manhã rápido em uma cafeteria perto do aeroporto para depois irem para a escola.

Naquele dia Nana sentia que nada faria com que seu sorriso sumisse de seu rosto e, ela esperava que estivesse certa quanto a isso.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Tsuna estava na sala do comitê disciplinar de sua escola. Hibari Kyoya estava sentado em sua mesa olhando irritado para a papelada a sua frente e depois olhou para Tsuna suplicante. Hibari queria fazer a patrulha antes que os membros dos clubes chegassem à escola, e ele queria inspecionar os herbívoros do colégio, para garantir que as regras estavam sendo cumpridas e punir os transgressores os mordendo até a morte, que, ele tinha que admitir era a parte que ele mais gostava. Mas para poder fazer isso ele precisava de alguém para cuidar da papelada, então nada melhor do que chamar o segundo em comando do comitê disciplinar para fazer isso por ele, ou seja, fazer Tsunayoshi cuidar da sua papelada enquanto ele cuidava dos idiotas que ficavam cercando _**seu**_ Tsunayoshi, o chamando de Senhor Anjo, com as garotas do fã clube dele agindo como tietes, gritando a cada momento e tratando o que lhe pertencia como se fosse delas! Kyoya não gostava delas, então sempre que podia mantinha Tsuna na sua sala. Ele não gostava de admitir isso, mas ele fazia parte desse fã clube com um nome falso, mesmo assim, dizia para si mesmo que aquilo era apenas parte de uma missão infiltrada para proteger seu amigo daquelas loucas.

"Sabe que algum dia eu não vou estar aqui para cuidar da sua papelada, não?" Tsuna falou suspirando e foi assim que Kyoya soube que seu parceiro ira fazer a sua papelada, ele quase sorriu, Tsunayoshi odiava a papelada tanto quanto ele. "A propósito, Kyoya, nossos irmãos estão voltando para a cidade hoje".

Kyoya soltou um resmungo irritado enquanto ficava com a cara amarrada, sua vontade de rir tinha se esvaído completamente. Tsuna soltou uma leve risadinha enquanto via o seu melhor amigo saindo da sala, visivelmente irritado, aquela era a sua maneira de se vingar dele por estar sendo encarregado de cuidar da papelada da comissão disciplinar. Provavelmente, Kyoya iria escolher outra vítima aleatória para bater e descontar suas frustrações. Mas Tsuna continuaria ali. Até que as aulas tivessem início, ele ficaria ali, afinal, seu irmão teria que pegar o seu horário escolar ali e ele sentia falta de Giotto, afinal, sempre recebia fotos dele em cartões postais e cartas, apesar de nunca ter tido tempo de respondê-las.

Depois do momento de diversão à custa da cotovia, Tsuna suspirou e se dirigiu a mesa com a papelada para começar a trabalhar. Ele não gostava de fazer isso, mas fazia um esforço por Kyoya. Queria saber por que Kyoya não o deixava fazer a patrulha com a mesma frequência que fazia antigamente. Isso o deixava um pouco triste, afinal, eles eram uma dupla, deviam trabalhar juntos.

Não era hora de pensar sobre isso, então se dedicou exclusivamente a papelada. Acabou não sentindo as horas passarem e por isso se surpreendeu um pouco quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Kyoya tinha voltado, e sua cara mostrava uma irritação tremenda, fazendo Tsuna se perguntar mentalmente o que tinha deixado Kyoya daquele jeito. Até que uma coisa passou pela cabeça dele. Hibari Alaude... Será que Kyoya tinha encontrado o irmão mais velho? Tsuna ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção do amigo, querendo que sua resposta para o seu questionamento interno.

"Alaude" foi tudo que disse e Tsuna soltou um "ah!" em forma de murmúrio. Kyoya sabia que seu melhor amigo não conhecia Alaude pessoalmente, só por uma foto que viu em sua casa e pelo que ouvia de Kyoya que cruzou os braços e bufando. Aquilo o tinha deixado irritado, mais do que seu autocontrole conseguia segurar.

Tsuna apenas sorriu e começou a se aproximar do seu melhor amigo. Ele tinha chegado bem perto e começou a arrumar a gravata de Kyoya, que tinha ficado desleixada. As bochechas de Tsuna estavam coradas, um pouco mais do que o normal, ele era tímido, mas aquela proximidade o deixava um pouco mais inibido, mas mesmo assim, continuaria em seu intento: tentar fazer o seu melhor amigo sorrir. Afinal, se importava com Kyoya e daria o seu melhor para que ele ficasse bem. Sua cintura foi enlaçada por um dos braços de Kyoya, enquanto ele o puxava para mais perto. Os lábios de Kyoya se curvaram suavemente em um sorriso e ele sussurrou em um dos ouvidos de seu amigo um "obrigado". Depois disso, as bochechas de Tsuna coraram mais e ele abriu um sorriso enorme, cuja felicidade alcançava os olhos, para logo depois abraçar Kyoya com força. Era a melhor maneira de mostrar o quanto se importava com ele.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até o prefeito dizer que as aulas começariam em alguns minutos e que deviam ir para as suas respectivas turmas.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Reborn estava na casa dos Sawada's agora. Seu aluno e os outros já tinham ido para a escola. Ele explorava a casa enquanto Nana ia ao mercado comprar mais suprimentos para o jantar e tinha deixado Reborn em casa para que ele pudesse descansar da viajem que fez. Apesar disso, assim que a mulher saiu à primeira coisa que ele fez foi encher uma xicara com café e começou a explorar a casa, parando de andar ao ver uma foto pendurada na parede do corredor que levava aos quartos. Lá estava Nana e, provavelmente, seu filho caçula, Tsunayoshi. A ficha de informações que conseguiu sobre ele não possuía muitas informações, então ele não sabia muito sobre o garoto. A foto era de Nana segurando um bebe nos braços. Era provável que quem tinha batido a foto fosse Iemitsu. Olhou uma ultima vez para a foto antes de tomar um gole do café e se assustar com o sabor. Era maravilhoso, nem nas cafeterias mais caras que houvesse ido, tinha um café tão bom. Reborn deixou aparecer um sorriso em seu rosto, não era igual a aqueles sorrisos sádicos que dava, mas um sorriso sincero. Parece que Nana sabia fazer um café maravilhoso. Assim ele poderia aproveitar a sua estadia em Namimori. Aquilo era quase que perfeito. A única coisa que tirava essa perfeição era o fato de ele não estar de férias, e sim em uma missão para encontrar uma famíglia que esta "tomando conta" da cidade. Bem, Reborn não era considerado o melhor hitman do mundo por nada. Ele tinha dado a sim mesmo um mês para completar sua missão, embora o Kuudaime Vongola tenha lhe dado mais tempo, Reborn gostava de desafiar a si mesmo sempre que possível, fazendo apostas consigo mesmo, afinal, era uma maneira saudável de estar sempre superando limites. E ele era bem extremo com os seus desafias às vezes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lambo não teve a sorte de seu irmão mais velho, a mãe de ambos morreu no parto de seu ultimo filho, não tendo sequer a chance de segura-lo nos braços. Mas a criança não se considerava azarada por isso, não mesmo, afinal, ele tinha o seu Tsuna-nii. E realmente, ele** **tinha** **, não mais. Graças ao Vongola Decimo, Tsuna agora se encontrava em um lugar inalcançável, ao menos por enquanto, afinal, seu Tsuna-nii morreu. Mas ele iria vê-lo novamente, em breve. O plano estava sendo orquestrado e ele sabia que o seu eu mais jovem iria, em algum momento usar a bazuca decenal!**

" **Tsuna-nii, me espere, só mais um pouco e estaremos juntos novamente" ele pensou. Porém, por agora, ele tinha uma reunião para ir, mesmo sendo o mais novo entre todos, com apenas doze anos, ele conhecia as responsabilidades e seu Tsuna-nii lhe ensinou a ser responsável em determinados momentos.**

 **Um gosto amargo foi sentido em seus lábios, a bile se formava em sua garganta. "Tsuna-nii..." lágrimas rolavam para fora de seus olhos. Seu eu mais jovem** _ **tinha**_ **que usar a bazuca decenal logo, Lambo já sentia falta daquele que o criou. Porém, ele percebeu algo. Ele tinha apenas 12 anos, logo ele acabaria trocando de lugar com seu eu de dois anos de idade caso a bazuca fosse ativada. Isso quase destruiu suas esperanças, até se lembrar de que cinco anos atrás, Reborn ameaçou os inventores da Vongola para aprimorarem a bazuca e o período de tempo poderia ser ajustado para um ano, cinco anos e dez anos.**

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Naquele dia, estava acontecendo um raro evento em Namimori Koukougakkou. Nunca antes tantos alunos estrangeiros foram transferidos para lá de uma vez só. Eram dez italianos de uma vez só. Alguns eram mestiços, diziam as fofocas, e outros eram bastardos, eram o que as más línguas começaram a falar. Não precisavam se preocupar em acabar não conhecendo nem que fosse apenas um deles, afinal, dois foram enviados para uma das salas do primeiro ano, um garoto de aparência irritadiça com cabelos brancos e jeito rebelde, e um garoto de ar relaxado com cabelos verdes claros curtos bagunçados e uma tatuagem de raio pequena em baixo de seu olho direito. Ambos ficariam na sala dos alunos mais populares do primeiro ano, o astro do clube de beisebol Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko a ídolo da escola por seu jeito doce e ligeiramente distraído, e, por ultimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi vice-presidente do comitê disciplinar.

Nas salas do segundo ano estavam entrando mais cinco, que, a maioria dos alunos pensava, teriam que precisar de ajuda para sobreviver ao demoníaco presidente do comitê disciplinar e o **extremo** capitão do clube de boxer da escola. Pensavam isso porque, obviamente, Hibari Kyoya era considerado um demônio e muitos tinham medo dele, e Sasagawa Ryohei, apesar de ser um cara legal, e essa era a opinião geral ao seu respeito, era **extremamente** barulhento. Nenhum aluno sabia como Hibari ainda não o tinha mordido até a morte por causa da poluição sonora que o **extremo** pugilista causava. Mas aquele seria um dos mistérios do universo, incluindo o motivo do Anjo Tsu ser amigo daquele demônio. Os alunos nunca perguntariam, não queriam ser mordidos até a morte, assim como não queriam morrer por causa de hemorragia nasal grave por conta da aura moe ao redor de Tsunayoshi.

E não podemos nos esquecer dos três alunos novos restantes transferidos indo para uma sala do terceiro ano. Dois deles estavam causando agitação nas massas, afinal, era o terceiro Sasagawa que aparecia naquela escola, irmão mais velho de Kyoko e Ryohei, do qual já ouviram a garota comentar vez ou outra a respeito. E o outro era Hibari Alaude, o antigo prefeito do comitê disciplinar em Nami-Chuu! Ele era assustador, mas, os alunos admitiam, não era tanto quanto o seu irmão mais novo. Se ele voltasse para o comitê de disciplina e atuasse ativamente da mesma forma que seu irmão, alguns estudantes tinham arrepios só de pensar na possibilidade, provavelmente não teriam mais alunos estudando por lá.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Sawada Giotto estava em um momento difícil. Seu coração estava disparado desde o momento em que ele chegou à escola. Ele queria ver o seu irmão mais novo, mas também queria não precisar vê-lo. Estava bem apreensivo com o seu reencontro com o irmão. No final, ele não teve um reencontro digno de filmes com o seu irmãozinho. Outra pessoa o teve.

Alaude. E foi assustador o modo como se encontraram.

Alaude, assim como todos os outros, estava impecável no seu uniforme escolar, apesar de alguns deles terem vontade de customizar o uniforme, mas foi atacado por uma tonfa prateada e muito bem cuidada. A nuvem estreitou seus olhos prateados procurando o seu agressor enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo, mas não precisaram procurar muito, pois o agressor se aproximou. Ele tinha uma aparência tipicamente japonesa, mas seus olhos eram frios como uma geleira de gelo eterno. Os estudantes ao redor deles começaram a correr desesperados com a simples presença do garoto de olhos frios. Era possível ouvi-los chamando o garoto de demônio. A família mafiosa foi à única que continuou na presença do garoto.

"Kyoya" Alaude falou e isso assustou os que estavam presentes. Olhando direito, era possível ver a semelhança incrível que tinham um com o outro, o que mudava era o fato de Alaude ter cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis metálicos enquanto que o outro tinha cabelos negros e olhos cinza claro.

"Alaude" Kyoya estreitou os seus olhos de forma intimidadora. Uma aura negra surgiu entre os dois. Ninguém antes tinha visto Alaude soltar uma aura tão negra e perigosa, e Kyoya fazia o mesmo, o que deixava os mafiosos assustados e sufocados com a presença deles. Giotto, que era o mais próximo dos dois, soltou um som estrangulado assustado, fazendo-o ser o centro das atenções. Ao sentir o olhar das duas nuvens sobre si, o pobre décimo Vongola ficou tão branco quanto um pedaço de papel. "Tch" disse Kyoya e se aproximou do loiro de olhos azuis, que se encolhia a cada passo dado pela cotovia "Como você pode ser parente _dele_? Você é patético".

Depois de ter dito isso, Kyoya foi em direção ao prédio, enquanto Giotto ficava confuso. Perguntando-se se aquele garoto conhecida, de alguma forma, seu irmão. Pois essa era a única lógica que via naquela frase. Mas por enquanto, ele teria de ir ao banheiro, precisava trocar sua roupa intima, depois encontrar-se-ia com alguns de seus amigos em sua classe. Antes de ir em direção ao banheiro, decidiu marcar um local de encontro, ou seja, o terraço da escola. Ele tinha que admitir que ficasse feliz pelo fato de todos os prédios escolares do Japão ter o mesmo padrão, pois se perdia com muita facilidade em locais muito grandes.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Assim que entraram em sua sala, Hayato percebeu algo. Algumas garotas estavam murmurando aborrecidas com a ausência de alguém que elas chamavam de anjo. Não deu muita importância para isso, porque logo em seguida encontrou com o olhar um garoto que era bem parecido com o guardião da chuva de Giotto. No mesmo instante pediu aos céus que a única similaridade que ele tivesse com Ugetsu fossem à aparência. Desviou o olhar ficando pensativo por alguns instantes. Ugetsu tinha dito algo a respeito de ter um irmão de mais ou menos a sua idade quando estavam no avião em direção ao Japão, depois de ter feito tal comentário, Ugetsu bagunçou os cabelos do Gokudera mais novo, o que o deixou o garoto de pavio curto ainda mais irritadiço, que em seguida começou a gritar, fato que arrancou uma risada divertida do seu alvo de xingamentos.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi um efeito em dominó! G, que já estava com dor de cabeça, se estressou e começou a discutir com Hayato, entediado Ugetsu se afastou um pouco para pegar a sua flauta e começou a tocar. Os níveis de estresse dos irmãos Gokudera estavam tão elevados que eles quase partiram pra cima um do outro várias vezes. Logo, os dois receberam a aeromoça uma caixa de calmantes, uma para cada um deles, o que deixou os dois ainda mais irritados, fazendo seus gritos aumentar de forma estrondosa, acordando os irmãos vaca! Lampo começou a resmungar enquanto o seu irmãozinho chorava por ter caído de cara no chão por conta do susto que levou ao acordar, mesmo que enquanto Lambo chorava Lampo ficou apenas resmungando sem sequer tentar acalmar seu irmão mais novo. Isso fez Chrome acordar, enquanto que, assustada, se agarrava em seu _Mukuro-sama_ por conta do susto que levou ao acordar, fazendo assim, os ilusionistas com seus cabelos de formato infame dar aquelas risadas excêntricas que apenas os dois tinham.

 _A risada que Alaude tanto odiava..._ Hayato estremeceu suavemente ao lembrar-se do quão sangrento a situação se tornou depois daquilo. Como todos continuavam vivos depois disso? Provavelmente por causa do único Hitman abordo do avião, afinal, Yamamoto Asari Ugetsu, depois de parar de tocar a sua flauta, começou a rir, como normalmente fazia, o Juudaime Vongola, Giotto, era completamente inútil para parar seus guardiões, e naquele momento parecia que estava quase se borrando nas calças de medo – como esse tipo de idiota conseguia ser o melhor amigo de G, Hayato acreditava que nunca saberia, e também gostaria de saber o motivo de ter de ser ele o sucessor da Vongola, sendo que aquele loiro idiota era um _bastardo covarde e paspalhão_ – e por fim Knuckle estava torcendo para que uma _**briga extrema**_ ocorresse. Quase suspirou quando percebeu que, dessa vez, a culpa de toda aquela briga tinha sido sua – e de sua personalidade explosiva – não que ele vá admitir isso em voz alta algum dia. Ou talvez vá, mas ele não pediria desculpas por que esse tipo de confusão acontecia diariamente sendo provocada por todos e qualquer um ao redor deles.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando o professor pediu para que os alunos novos se apresentassem para a turma. Já iria começar a se apresentar, quando a porta de correr se abriu e um garoto entrou calmamente, fazendo uma leve mensura para o professor e depois pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Assim que levantou, Hayato pode ver seu rosto melhor. O garoto tinha uma aparência delicada, com sua pele pálida suave, porém de bochechas coradas que ainda possuía a gordura de bebe, olhos grandes e expressivos de um castanho-ouro e seus cabelos castanhos claros que desafiavam a gravidade. Usava um uniforme diferente do restante dos alunos de sua sala. Parecia uma espécie de terno preto, que, obviamente era apenas um casaco, com gravata, também preta, quadrada, a blusa era branca e em uma das mangas do casaco estava uma faixa que com os dizeres "disciplina". A faixa vermelha em seu braço chamou-lhe a sua atenção rapidamente, Hayato tinha certeza de que já tinha visto-a em alguém naquele dia, só não se lembrava de quem, exatamente, era essa pessoa. Tudo isso combinava com sua altura, que provavelmente não passava 1,60. Pode ouvir os suspiros das garotas de sua classe e quase se juntou a elas.

Não, aquele garoto adorável não fazia o seu tipo, mas ele tinha que admitir, aquele garoto era bonito e adorável. Principalmente adorável. Não era preciso que fizesse esforços para admitir isso, e mesmo se algum outro cara começasse a pegar no seu pé, tentando denegrir a sua imagem, tentando, de alguma forma, ferir sua masculinidade, pois bem, não conseguiria. Sua masculinidade não iria por agua abaixo simplesmente por ele admitir que outro homem, mas nesse caso um garoto, é bonito, e entre outros sinônimos. Hayato não tinha uma autoestima baixa que o fazia se sentir obrigado a provar sua masculinidade, igual a certos homens ao redor do mundo que tentavam a todo o custo fazer isso como se a masculinidade fosse algo que devesse ser provada, isso era fato.

O garoto foi para o seu devido lugar e o professor, novamente, pediu para que os alunos novos se apresentassem. Mas era perceptível que até o professor estava ligeiramente corado. Hayato olhou para o lado e viu Lampo com uma nova expressão. Ele continuava com aquele ar entediado ao seu redor, mas seus olhos estavam ligeiramente arregalados. Pois bem, o Gokudera, mais tarde, perguntaria para ele o que tinha o deixado surpreso daquele jeito. Mas naquele momento, eles tinham que se apresentar para aquela turma, assim a aula poderia seguir o seu ritmo normal. Hayato estava desconfortável, logo, Lampo foi o primeiro a se apresentar para a turma.

"Yare yare... Sou Bovino Lampo" disse o garoto enquanto bagunçava ainda mais os seus cabelos verdes e ondulados, essa ação o fez parecer mais relaxado aos olhos de outras pessoas. Algumas garotas da sala ficaram agitadas. Os olhos de Lampo não estavam mais arregalados, tinham voltado ao normal, o espanto que teve anteriormente tinha desaparecido, mas ele tinha empalidecido suavemente.

"Tch..." Hayato teve que disfarçar o que estava sentindo na frente de sua turma, decidiu-se por agir naturalmente, e ele mesmo sabia que possuía um gênio difícil e _explosivo_ "Sou Gokudera Hayato, se mexerem comigo vão ver!" ele exclamou a ultima parte erguendo um dos punhos enquanto sua habitual carranca se mostrava presente em sua face. Apesar de não demostrar surpresa, este foi o sentimento que o atingiu de maneira certeira quando as meninas de sua turma começaram a gritar falando em montar um fã clube e falar que ele ficaria perfeito ao lado do " _Anjo_ ". Querendo saber quem era o tal anjo do quais aquelas meninas estranhas estavam falando, ele olhou para o garoto fofo que pertencia ao comitê disciplinar, que estava olhando para a sua carteira como se ela fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam levemente rosadas. Foi quando a realidade deu-lhe um choque brutal e Hayato olhou para Lampo, questionando, através do olhar, se ele também tinha percebido. Mesmo antes da resposta, Hayato entendeu, finalmente, o motivo de seu companheiro ter ficado surpreso. Aquele garoto era quase que uma cópia de Giotto, as únicas diferenças eram a cor de seus olhos e cabelos, além da idade, obviamente.

Mesmo assim, _bomba de fumar Hayato_ tinha esperanças de que esse garoto não tivesse a mesma personalidade covarde de seu irmão mais velho.

 **[** **Tsukeru** **]**

Apesar do nervosismo que se assolava dentro dele, Giotto estava mais preocupado com o comportamento de Mukuro do que com qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. O jeito como o ex-cobaia sorria fazia parecer que estava planejando algo, ao que Giotto já fazia uma ideia do que seria. Ele queria mais opções de posse.

Enquanto isso, Chrome ao seu lado estava adoravelmente tímida e Giotto estava morrendo de vontade de abraça-la por conta de sua fofura. Ainda bem que Giotto tinha muito autocontrole ou então ele poderia ser acusado por assédio. O primogênito Sawada não queria deixar a pobre Dokuro desconfortável, bem, mais do que já estava, era fácil perceber que ela estava tremendo um pouco.

Ugetsu estava com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto e era quase possível enxergar " _hahaha_ " de onomatopeias ao seu redor. Era tão difícil leva-lo a sério quando o jovem espadachim estava assim.

Enquanto isso G resmungava algo sobre o _idiota da flauta_ aparentemente não levar nada a sério.

E por fim, o próprio Giotto estava mais calmo depois de dar uma checada em seus dois melhores amigos que estavam ao seu lado.

Com isso, ele abre a porta.


	4. Chapter 4

Giotto tinha uma intuição incrível! Não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Ela costumava ajuda-lo em combates ao qual era obrigado a participar e também ajudava, a saber, quando alguém estava mentindo. Apesar disso, ela não costumava se manifestar com muita facilidade e também não era infalível. Céus! Ele já tinha entrado em cada roubada por causa de falhas em sua intuição. Ela raramente o avisava de algum perigo iminente. Aquilo era algo que nem mesmo Timóteo, o Nono Vongola, não conseguia entender. A intuição de Giotto poderia tê-lo avisado do ele veria em sua sala de aula, mas ela não o fez.

Só para constar, ele pode conhecer Ryohei, um dos irmãos mais novos de Knuckle. Obviamente, eles possuíam diferenças, mas eram incrivelmente pouquíssimas! A única diferença que possuíam fisicamente, além da altura, era a cor de seus cabelos. Knuckle possuía cabelos negros e Ryohei, branco. Ambos tinham uma pele levemente morena e olhos castanhos escuros. Se ele tivesse uma personalidade parecida com a de seu irmão mais velho, seria fácil lidar com ele.

Até ali tudo bem. Ele, G, Ugetsu, Chrome e Mukuro se apresentaram para a sua turma que os receberam de maneira calma. Dava para perceber que os garotos daquela turma ficaram encantados com o jeito tímido e fofo de Chrome, Giotto também ficava encantado, essa era a verdade. E Mukuro, ao perceber o tipo de atenção que a garota estava recebendo dos garotos, ativou uma personalidade que parecia um irmão mais velho super protetor, apesar disso, Giotto sabia que era porque ele não queria perder ou ter um corpo compatível com seu poder danificado. Algumas garotas suspiraram de maneira apaixonada vendo aquilo e, provavelmente, Mukuro tinha acabado de conseguir um fã clube. As garotas pareciam gostar de caras com instinto protetor. Ugetsu, G e Giotto não chegaram a causar comoção, isso os deixou aliviados.

O problema era o líder do comitê de disciplina que estava por lá! Kyoya, o provável irmão de Alaude, que os olhavam de maneira fria. Como um lobo prestes a atacar pobres e inocentes ovelhas. Ou aquela situação era realmente assustadora, ou Giotto era realmente um covarde. Mas ele nunca concordaria com a segunda opção, logo, aquela situação era assustadora, obviamente.

Na hora do intervalo, Giotto se encontrou com alguns de seus amigos no refeitório do colégio e depois todos seguiram em direção a um dos terraços, afinal, o ar fresco ajudaria a relaxar os ânimos. Knuckle aproveitava o trajeto até o terraço para o quão _não extremo_ era a sua classe. Ele aproveitou para falar que ele _quase_ ficou entediado.

 _ **Quase**_.

Ele estava _extremamente agradecido_ a Alaude e Demon por isso. Eles eram os únicos em sua classe que conseguiriam proporcionar uma _extremamente boa luta_ para ser assistida. Apesar de que a classe 3-B ficou _extremamente_ apavorada, apesar disso, se recusaram a chamar os agentes do comitê disciplinar.

Falando em comitê disciplinar, Alaude falou brevemente sobre Kyoya, seu irmão. Não que o restante do grupo tenha ficado surpreso com isso, Alaude e seu irmão eram bem parecidos, então era obvio que eram parentes. Quando foi questionado sobre o fato de nunca ter falado sobre o irmão, Alaude respondeu com um " _Não devo satisfações da minha vida para herbívoros fracos_ ". Aquela era a resposta esperada pela maioria deles e foi mais do que o suficiente para que todos calassem a boca.

Menos Demon, aquele cara era um masoquista suicida, então continuou perturbando a Nuvem Vongola.

Demon e Alaude quase chegaram a brigar de novo, sorte de Giotto que Hayato e Lampo apareceram. E eles estavam sendo seguidos por um garoto muito parecido com Ugetsu. Indubitavelmente, aquele era Yamamoto Takeshi, irmão mais novo de Ugetsu, que logo depois de cumprimentar a todos a sua volta começou a conversar descontraidamente com o seu irmão mais velho. _Bom, pelo menos o irmão de alguém é normal!_ Esse pensamento deixou Giotto feliz pelo fato de Takeshi não ser um cara violento como o irmão de Alaude. Infelizmente, o irmão de Knuckle não pode se juntar a eles, teve que ir para o clube de boxe. E foi assim que descobriram que Ryohei era o capitão do clube. Outro pugilista na família. Provavelmente a família Sasagawa era cheia de pessoas com potencial atlético. Apesar de ter ouvido pela escola que o terceiro Sasagawa era uma garota popular que namorava o capitão do time de beisebol. Sasagawa Kyoko e Yamamoto Takeshi eram, sem sombra de duvidas, os casais populares da escola... Parecia mais com uma grande fofoca mentirosa, afinal, Takeshi estava ali conversando com eles naquele momento, se namorasse com a jovem Sasagawa, a ídolo escolar estaria ali com ele, provavelmente com sua cintura enlaçada por um dos braços do namorado, enquanto ambos riam e conversavam com o restante da turma ali presente.

 _Ou não_.

Giotto tinha de admitir que fosse, por muitas vezes, romântico demais.

Quando aquele enorme grupo chegou até a entrada para o terraço, cuja porta estava fechada, eles ouviram um riso. Algumas das pessoas daquele grupo se mexeram de maneira desconfortável, como se perguntassem se eles conseguiriam ter coragem suficiente para acabarem com a interação das pessoas que estivessem ali naquele momento.

Logo, todos olharam para Giotto.

Os guardiões fizeram isso porque o loiro era, tecnicamente falando, o líder deles, mesmo que ele não tivesse quase nenhum traço de liderança. E Takeshi fez o mesmo porque queria saber o motivo de todos terem voltado os olhos em direção ao loiro de cabelos confusos. Em meio a isso tudo, o Juudaime Vongola suspirou de maneira envergonhada e se aproximou da porta para abri-la enquanto todos os outros que o acompanhavam ficavam em seu encalço, mostrando que o seguiriam.

Mesmo em situações normais do dia-a-dia como aquela, era possível perceber que o Céu Vongola tinha uma aura magnética em si, puxando os outros elementos em sua direção, adquirindo a confiança deles em questão de minutos, mostrando que, mesmo sendo um adolescente de dezesseis anos, por muitas vezes medroso, ele era alguém digno de se por a confiança.

E por isso, era um líder. Ou melhor, _ **tinha que agir como o líder**_.

Apesar de tudo, liderança e carisma eram coisas muito diferentes.

Ainda bem, ou a Vongola estaria condenada.

Era em Giotto, que toda a nova geração Vongola e, em parte a antiga, colocava sua esperança. Eles acreditavam que, acima de tudo, Giotto conseguiria colocar a Vongola de volta aos trilhos inicias.

A Vongola que havia começado como um grupo local de justiceiros, que tinha como objetivo principal _proteger aqueles que precisavam de ajuda_. Que infelizmente deixou de ser assim quando o fundador foi deposto por seu próprio primo, que por fim, transformou a Vongola em uma máfia com princípios iguais ao de todas as outras máfias.

Giotto abriu a porta do terraço, e lembranças de sua infância em Namimori lhe acertaram como um soco. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Lembranças de seu irmão mais novo.

 **[Tsukeru]**

 _Giotto tinha passado o ano-novo com sua família._

 _Aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida, era o que o garoto, de agora sete anos, pensava. Dezembro chegou ao seu fim. Ah! Giotto amava o ano novo. Diferente dos fogos de artificio que ele via subirem aos céus em filmes estrangeiros, o Japão tinha outra maneira de comemorar. Isso o fazia pensar que o Japão era um local especial para se morar, um país único, e ele morava por lá!_

 _Normalmente vestidos de roupas tradicionais, os japoneses iriam para um santuário budista ou xintoísta fazer uma breve oração no altar. O famoso hatsumode. Enquanto algumas fogueiras e incensos eram acesos, para a purificação._

 _Antes da meia-noite o sino do santuário ressoava 107 vezes, sendo que a 108ª vez só acontecia à meia-noite. Cada badalar do sino representava um dos pecados budistas, e quando ressoavam significava que aqueles que estavam ouvindo-o iriam ser purificados de todos esses pecados que foram cometidos no ano anterior._

 _A tradição era muito extensa para ficar falando a respeito, mas aquela é a base principal._

 _Continuando..._

 _Seu pai quase não ficava em casa, apenas algumas vezes ao ano, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele viajou do Polo Norte para o Japão para passar a virada do ano e o aniversário de seu filho mais velho com a família. Em segredo, Giotto desconfiava que seu pai, na verdade, mentisse sobre ser um engenheiro civil no Polo Norte. Giotto, com sua mente infantil de agora sete anos, acreditava que seu pai trabalhava para o Papai Noel. Aquela era a única explicação lógica para ele. Mas sempre que contava sua ideia para seu irmão, ele não ficava nenhum pouco empolgado. Tsuna dizia que ele estava pensando de maneira idiota quanto a isso, falando que_ _ **sim**_ _, eles deveriam desconfiar do emprego do pai deles, mas que_ _ **não**_ _! Iemitsu_ _ **não trabalhava para o Papai Noel**_ _! Sua ideia quase foi despedaçada por uma criança de três anos, quase quatro anos, para dizer a verdade._

 _Quase, pois quando perguntou para o seu pai sobre isso, ele riu de maneira nervosa e depois começou a gaguejar, e quando contou de suas suspeitas sobre ele trabalhar para o Papai Noel, Iemitsu levantou os braços em rendição e admitiu tudo. Sim, ele trabalhava para o bom velhinho. Mas não poderia leva-lo para conhecê-lo porque ele era muito ocupado, já que existiam bilhões de crianças no mundo e ele tinha que garantir que todas elas ganhassem presente no natal._

 _Tsunayoshi revirou os olhos e resmungou olhando para o pai de maneira cética, como se dissesse que não acreditaria no que ele tinha acabado de confirmar. Depois disso, seu pai foi conversar em particular com Tsuna. Talvez para tentar convence-lo de que seu irmão mais velho era um verdadeiro detetive e que_ _ **realmente**_ _tinha conseguido solucionar o mistério._

 _Giotto se sentia verdadeiramente orgulhoso de si mesmo, e de seu pai também, afinal:_ _ **ele trabalhava para o Papai Noel!**_ _Como não se orgulhar disso?_

 _Enquanto isso, Giotto corria na direção dos braços de sua mãe, se lançando neles, contando, de maneira empolgada, sua grande descoberta sobre o emprego de seu pai. Nana ficou surpresa por um momento, mas depois sorriu de maneira acolhedora, dizendo de forma suava que não esperava que ele descobrisse a verdade tão cedo. Isso fez Giotto pensar que apenas sua mãe tinha sido avisada previamente sobre o emprego de Iemitsu. Mas ele não ficaria ressentido com sua mãe por guardar um segredo desses, se ele tivesse descoberto sobre isso quando mais novo, não saberia guardar segredo e seus amigos já estariam sabendo, isso provavelmente colocaria o seu pai em problemas com o Papai Noel e Giotto iria para a lista de maus meninos. Mas agora, ele se controlaria para não dizer nada para os seus amigos a sua novidade._

 _Algumas horas depois, Tsuna e Iemitsu voltaram, mas Tsuna não voltou a falar com seu irmão mais velho até o Hatsuhinode, o primeiro nascer do sol do ano, enquanto seus pais tomavam o otosô. E quando voltou a falar com seu irmão mais velho, foi para se despedir com antecedência. Quando questionou o seu irmão sobre essa despedida, o que recebeu em resposta era de que Iemitsu iria levar Giotto para onde ele trabalhava assim que o ano-novo acabasse, ou seja, dali a três dias Giotto e seu pai iriam pegar o primeiro avião em direção ao "Polo Norte" que Tsuna cismou em chamar de Itália._

 _Para um prodígio, Tsuna estava levantando teorias bem erradas. Ao menos, era o que Giotto pensou a respeito._

 _Mas se Giotto iria partir, significava que ele não passaria mais o seu tempo com seu irmãozinho. Que ele não receberia ajuda de Tsuna em seus deveres escolares que os professores se recusavam a explicar novamente para ele por acharem-no muito lento. Mas quando seu irmão explicava a matéria, ele conseguia entender, a culpa não era dele por ele ter dislexia. Apenas o seu irmão não lhe julgava por isso, até mesmo sua mãe mexia com ele por conta disso às vezes. E nessas vezes ela sempre falava que ele era_ _ **meio burrinho**_ _. O que fazer quando nem mesmo sua mãe lhe entendia? O bom era que ele ainda tinha o seu irmão._

 **[Tsukeru]**

Assim que a porta do terraço foi aberta, Giotto viu o seu irmão mais novo. Ele tinha crescido tanto. Estava sorrindo adoravelmente até olhar para a porta e sua expressão mudar para surpresa ao ver o seu irmão mais velho por ali. Mas aquele ainda era o seu irmãozinho, _usando o uniforme do comitê disciplinar_. E ao olhar para quem estava ao lado de seu lindo irmãozinho, Giotto se segurou para não desmaiar. Hibari Kyoya, o que estava fazendo com o seu irmãozinho ali no terraço?

"Giotto..." A voz tranquila de Tsuna atingiu seus ouvidos.


	5. Chapter 5

"Giotto..." A voz tranquila de Tsuna atingiu seus ouvidos e naquele momento, Giotto percebeu que as coisas não aconteceriam da forma que queria.

Céus! Giotto queria poder pular em cima do seu irmão mais novo e abraça-lo bem forte, como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, queria poder conversar com ele do mesmo jeito que Ugetsu e Takeshi estavam conversando há poucos instantes, como se o tempo não tivesse provocado nenhuma mudança na vida deles, como se eles ainda fossem próximos. A voz de Tsuna dizia que ele estava aberto a isso, dizia que era aquilo que ele queria, dizia que ele estava disposto a continuar sendo a sua pelúcia favorita.

Mas a realidade é uma vadia. Pois a verdade podia ser vista nos olhos de Tsunayoshi. Podia ser vista em sua aura. Aquele garoto, que apesar de bem inteligente para a sua idade, mas que era extremamente tímido em relação à conversação tinha desaparecido. Os olhos de Tsunayoshi brilhavam em um tom de ouro derretido ainda quente. Mostrando confiança, inteligência, liderança, força e independência. Giotto se lembrava de que quando viu pela primeira vez uma aura dessas em alguém, Reborn disso que aquilo era a personificação do Céu. Quando um verdadeiro usuário de chamas do céu consegue dominar completamente suas chamas. E Giotto achava essa ideia um absurdo. Seu irmãozinho dominar as chamas do céu? Ele provavelmente não sabia sequer da existência da máfia.

 _\- Mas uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra!_ \- Era o que sua mente gritava.

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo suavemente quando percebeu que Tsunayoshi queria que ele falasse algo. Por quanto tempo será que ele ficou perdido em pensamentos?

Olhando para os lados, percebeu que todos estavam quietos, levemente tensos, como se estivessem assistindo um episódio dramático de anime. Olhou novamente para seu irmão caçula sem saber o que dizer. Mas ele tinha que falar algo, o clima entre os dois estava começando a ficar sufocante. Mas a culpa não era sua se Tsunayoshi estava com uma aura assustadora. _Talvez ele tenha aprendido isso com o irmão de Alaude_... Afinal, nem mesmo Reborn conseguiu ensinar a Giotto a ter uma postura de chefe, talvez isso fosse algo que apenas a nuvem pudesse ensinar ao céu. Mas Giotto tinha medo de pedir a Alaude que o ensinasse isso. Tsunayoshi estreitou ligeiramente os seus olhos, ele ainda estava esperando por algo.

Sem que Giotto percebesse, seus amigos estavam observando os dois com olhos curiosos.

"Tsuna..." Giotto tentou dizer algo, mas palavras não lhe vinham à mente. Aquele não era o reencontro que esperava ter com seu irmão. Como nada lhe vinha à mente, Giotto decidiu improvisar "Você... Você estava certo! Nosso pai não trabalha pro Papai Noel!".

E um pouco mais distante dos irmãos Sawada, era possível ouvir o som de um riso sendo contido e de tapas no meio da testa. Giotto abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto ficar quente de vergonha. _Porque ele teve que dizer isso?_ Agora ele estava fazendo o papel de idiota. Mas que droga! Agora, que já tinha dito aquela besteira, outras coisas melhores lhe vieram à mente! Então por quê?

Giotto amuou sua expressão. Ele perdeu sua chance de ter o reencontro perfeito com o seu irmãozinho e, infelizmente, ele não podia voltar alguns segundos no tempo para que pudesse desfazer a sua gafe. Muito menos pular no tempo para não ter que sentir a humilhação de ter dito algo tão besta naquele momento. Levantou o rosto levemente, vendo que Tsunayoshi não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação. Até começar a se mover em sua direção e então se jogar em seus braços, em um abraço que mostrava que _sim_ , Tsunayoshi sentiu sua falta. Não importava se antes ele se mostrava altivo e implacável. E isso deixou Giotto feliz. Depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente voltou para seu irmãozinho. A família estava reunida novamente e, felizmente, ela tinha aumentado em tamanho. Isso porque ambos tinham feito amigos.

Giotto correspondeu ao abraço gostoso que recebia de seu irmão. Lagrimas pareciam querer sair de seus olhos, que ele sentia arderem levemente.

"Tsuna..." Giotto tentou falar novamente, mas temia estragar aquele momento que estavam tendo entre si.

" _Gio-nii_..." Tsuna falou e Giotto sentiu um suave arrepio por sua espinha. Era a primeira vez que era tratado assim por seu irmão, afinal, Tsuna sempre foi maduro demais e sempre agia como se fosse o irmão mais velho de Giotto "Sempre tão bobo. Bobo Gio-nii. _Eu senti sua falta! Bem vindo ao lar!"._

E depois disso, Giotto fez a única coisa que lhe parecia sensata no momento. Ele aconchegou melhor o seu irmão em seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido um " _Obrigado, também senti sua falta_ ".

Finalmente.

Finalmente estava em casa.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Os primeiros momentos daquele reencontro poderiam não ter sido do jeito que tinha esperado, mas depois, felizmente, superaram a sua expectativa e imaginação.

E sentindo o aroma suave de seu irmãozinho, junto com a umidade que começava a sentir em seu pescoço, Giotto percebeu que Tsuna estava tão emocionado quanto ele e tinha começado a chorar de felicidade.

Família sempre foi algo que os emocionava e naquele momento, lagrimas começavam a se formar nos cantos dos olhos do futuro Don.

 _Lar doce lar_.

 **[Tsukeru]**

Reborn explorava a casa da família Sawada e ele tinha que admitir que fosse um bom lugar para se morar. Aconchegante e tinha uma vizinhança tranquila. Tinha que admitir, Iemitsu soube escolher bem uma cidade para sua família morar. Era provável que nunca tivesse sido atacada pela máfia antes. Apesar disso, sua intuição dizia outra coisa e a missão que o Kuudaime Vongola lhe designou confirmava que a aparência pacifica de Namimori era apenas uma ilusão. Nem mesmo Giotto sabia a verdade por trás da missão que haviam recebido. Achava que era apenas para continuar a instrui-lo enquanto fazia uma missão de reconhecimento em uma famíglia mafiosa que tinha se instalado por lá e verificar se poderia ser um problema para a Vongola no futuro.

 _A verdade é que estava lá exatamente por ela ter causado problemas no futuro_. Reborn, depois de ter ameaçado Gianini, conseguiu que a tecnologia da famíglia Bovino fosse atualizada, o problema é que quando a usou um dos herdeiros tinha morrido e os laços que ligavam a nova geração Vongola estava sendo quebrados pelo luto de Giotto.

Na verdade, isso era algo fácil de ser consertado, o problema foi que quando Reborn usufruiu da tecnologia dos Bovino novamente, Giotto tinha ido saído para buscar vingança à morte de seu irmãozinho e retornou para a base Vongola entre a vida e a morte, morrendo logo em seguida.

 _Um futuro onde os herdeiros ao trono Vongola tinha sido mortos por uma famíglia que entrou em ascensão e se aliou a famíglia Gesso_. Giotto e seu irmão, Tsuna, tinham sido mortos por um dos lideres da famíglia.

A Vongola caiu e o mundo ruiu.

Mas Reborn tinha conseguido investigar sobre a famíglia _Fiamme_ e descobriu que seu líder era conhecido como Dio Del Cielo. E que tinha começado a criar raízes por Namimori, criando tropas e aliados perigosos. Tudo isso ocorreu quatro anos depois de Giotto ter ido para a Itália e Reborn se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido com o seu aluno idiota se ele não tivesse sido levado para a Itália anos antes. Será que ele estaria morto agora? E sua família?

Reborn já estava no segundo andar da casa e ao abrir uma das primeiras portas do lado esquerdo do corredor, deu de cara com o quarto de Giotto, que só sabia pertencer a ele por causa da mala que estava depositada ao lado da cama de solteiro, o quarto era bem simples, o estilo padrão japonês, e estava completamente limpo, apesar disso, sabia que assim que Giotto chegasse aquele cómodo iria parecer uma zona de guerra. Afinal, ele nunca tinha sido organizado e odiava arrumar o seu quarto. Suspirando, Reborn sai do quanto, indo em direção à porta a frente ao quarto de Giotto. Ao abrir, encontra um quarto bem parecido, apesar de algumas diferenças, como a variedade de livros que possuía por ali. Apesar disso, era um quarto bem organizado. Olhando melhor, reparou que havia um notebook na escrivaninha do quarto e parecia ainda estar ligado. O protetor de tela mostrava a foto de Tsunayoshi sorrindo ao lado de Hibari Kyoya, que demonstrava uma face quase limpa e sem emoções, se não fosse pelo leve curvar no canto dos lábios em um sorriso quase imperceptível. Pelo que tinha conseguido de informação sobre o pequeno Sawada, sabia que o irmão de Alaude era o seu melhor amigo. Talvez fossem os únicos amigos um do outro, mas parecia não ligar para isso.

Moveu rapidamente o cursor e o descanso de tela saiu. Mostrando um sistema operacional diferente de qualquer outro que Reborn já tinha visto antes. O único item que ele reconhecia naquela área era a do Media Player. Apertou o play, curioso para saber que tipo de musica aquele garoto ouvia. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a batida animada com uma letra bem simples, mas que mesmo assim poderia surpreender a qualquer um pelos milhões de significados que poderia ter. Para si, parecia estar falando do show que damos em nossa vida, algumas vezes fingindo ser quem não somos para nos sentir aceitos, afundando de maneira extrema. Como se estivéssemos participando de uma opera, tentando ser protagonistas da história. O transe de Reborn foi tamanho, que a musica acabou e começou outra. A musica, desta vez, era cantado por uma mulher. Se a musica anterior parecia falar sobre as mentiras que vivemos, a atual parecia lhe dizer para superar isso, tentar ser você mesmo, abrir espaço para a realidade.

E assim que a musica acabou Reborn voltou para a faixa anterior e deixou a musica do jeito que estava antes, parada, como que para dizer que ninguém sequer tinha tocado naquele aparelho além do dono.

Tinha que admitir, o garoto o deixou curioso, por isso continuou observando o quarto, parando próximo em uma estante de livros. No quarto de Giotto, a estante possuía alguns jogos, consoles, pelúcias de pokemons e alguns porta-retratos com fotos desatualizadas da família e amigos, mas a estante do Sawada mais novo estava lotada de livros. Livros de psicologia, administração, estratégia e sociedades antigas, além de seus livros escolares, obviamente.

Rapidamente, Reborn lembrou-se de que o loiro idiota chefe da CEDEF uma vez mencionou que o QI de seu filho caçula beirava os 200. Se aquilo for realmente verdade, isso significa superdotação! Aquilo era muito maior do que o de Gokudera Hayato, que para ele era um prodígio. Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos lábios do maior Hitman do mundo, planos começaram a surgir em sua mente para aquele garoto. Deveria fazê-lo entrar na Vongola, ele seria útil a máfia mais poderosa de todos os tempos.

Pensando bem, ele poderia pedir para que o garoto pesquisasse a famíglia Fiamme? Talvez... Mas seria melhor conhecer o pequeno Sawada primeiro, tinha que saber se ele era confiável, se teria determinação para tal coisa. Resolveu deixar isso de lado por um momento, pensando em procurar algo naquele quarto que pudesse ser utilizado como chantagem, apenas caso fosse necessário, é claro.

Reborn deu um passo para trás antes que algo passasse por sua mente. Aquela ideia parecia ter-lhe dado um choque em sua cabeça.

Iemitsu nunca falava sobre o seu filho mais novo, sequer mencionava-o. O máximo que o fizera foi duas vezes, e depois tinha agido como se nunca houvesse ocorrido tal fato. Por quê?

" _Nono! Aquele garoto pode ser um gênio, mas sequer sabe se relacionar com outras pessoas. Além de que pode chegar a ser perigoso ficar ao lado dele por mais do que alguns minutos!" Iemitsu exclamou para o chefe Vongola._

 _O motivo de tal ato? Timóteo tinha ouvido falar que o pequeno Sawada era especial, que possuía uma mente bem avançada, e por isso, tinha pensado em chama-lo para ajudar em uma missão ao lado de Reborn que, a propósito, estava naquele cômodo ouvindo tudo._

 _A principio, Reborn pensou que o loiro idiota estava sendo um pai protetor, mas ao olha-lo melhor percebeu que aquele nem de longe era o verdadeiro motivo. A missão não seria tão perigosa para o garoto, afinal, ele provavelmente ficaria em uma sala computadorizada da Vongola passando informações para o Hitman, enquanto Reborn se infiltraria em alguma base mafiosa para matar todo mundo, colocar um pen drive em algum computador e deixar que o garoto começasse a baixar os arquivos de informações do local._

 _Afinal, se foi mencionado, em sua frente, que aquele garoto era inteligente, significava que queriam explorar exatamente isso, e não outra coisa._

 _Resolveu arquivar aquela informação em sua memoria, caso algum dia lhe fosse útil, ele se lembraria. E isso foi há dois anos..._

Essa foi apenas na primeira vez que Iemitsu comentou sobre Tsunayoshi. Desistindo de pensar sobre o garoto, Reborn se virou em direção à porta, planejando sair. Mas assim que girou os calcanhares, teve o vislumbre de um emblema próximo à porta.

Se aproximando para pegar, abaixou-se próximo a porta e pegou um broche de ouro com alguns detalhes em prata. O símbolo daquele broche era nada menos que o emblema da famíglia Fiamme. E depois disso, tudo que Reborn conseguiu pensar foi _o que faz Sawada Tsunayoshi com este broche?_

Em sua mente, a solução parecia obvia.

Ele fazia parte, de alguma forma, a famíglia Fiamme. _Aquele garoto era um inimigo_.

 _ **E inimigos devem ser eliminados a qualquer custo**_.

 _E isso seria feito_.


End file.
